


Pretty please

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Newt has some good news, they celebrate





	Pretty please

Newt finished up the dishes in record time before he tended to his animals and the small plants that grew in the back of his New York home. Percival would be home soon and he had some good news for the man, news that he hoped would put his boyfriend in a good mood. 

 

He had just received notice that he had been been approved and his book  _ Fantastic beasts and where to find them  _ would be sent to publication. 

 

Everyone had been thrilled for him, he just waited to tell Percival. 

 

“Daddy will be very happy about this news. I can't wait to tell him!” 

 

“Tell me what?” Percival’s voice broke through Newt's thoughts, causing the man to jump a little. He petted his animals before leaping out of the suitcase. 

 

“How did you even hear me all the way down there?” 

 

Percival dropped his briefcase and pulled Newt into his arms. “There was a spell I was working on and well, I can hear you whenever you're in there. But what exactly am I going to be excited about?” 

 

Newt threw his arms around Percival and kissed him. 

 

“My book. It's been sent to publication!” 

 

“Baby that's great! We should celebrate.” 

 

Newt pulled back, a faint blush crossed his cheeks. 

 

“That's what I was thinking. It's such a big deal for me and you've always been so supportive of everything that I have done and I really think that we should spend the night in and just  _ celebrate.”  _

 

The way that Newt said celebrate sent a shiver up Percival's cock. He felt himself grow hard. 

 

“And what does my baby have in mind?” 

 

Newt began to undo Percival's trousers. 

 

He pulled his boyfriend's dick out. 

 

“I want to try that thing we saw the other day. What Queenie and Jacob had done.” 

 

Newt hadn't meant to peek. He and Percival were getting ready to leave and wanted to say goodbye to the hosts, he should have knocked first. 

 

The sight that he had seen. Queenie on her knees and naked while Jacob emptied his bladder all over her. 

 

Newt had wanted to try it and he just couldn't find the words to tell Percival. 

 

Percival grinned. “You mean when he pissed on her? When he made her his own toilet? You want to be my own toilet baby? I haven't used the bathroom since I left work. My cock is filled with piss.” 

 

Newt turned more red in the face. 

 

“Yes. Cover me in it, and I want to drink it. Then maybe, we can do it again if it's something you like? And after that you can fuck me all you want.” 

 

Percival leaned down to press a miss to Newt's lips. 

 

“As you wish. Now, baby sit back on your legs and let daddy take care of your needs." 

 

Newt smiled. He brushed his lips against Percival's cock before he did what he was told. 

 

Percival grabbed the base of his cock. He grabbed Newt's chin and held his cock towards his lips. 

 

“You're going to drink it first. Then I will paint that pretty face of yours. Understood?” 

 

Newt nodded. “Yes sir.” 

 

Percival began, Newt watched as Percival closed his eyes and opened them again quick as the warm stream began to flow. 

 

Newt took it all in, drinking down what was given to him. 

 

“Such a good boy! Look at you!” 

 

Percival shoved his cock into Newt's mouth, still pissing as he did. Newt choked a little. Piss and Saliva dribbled down his chin. 

 

“Fuck. That's a good boy.” Percival pulled out. “I have a little left. Not much. Thank goodness I learned to control this. Ready for it?” 

 

Newt nodded. “Please.” 

 

Percival released the last of his piss onto Newt, covering his face and a little of his hair. 

 

“Pissing felt amazing. Fuck. I shouldn't have held it for so long.” 

 

Newt didn't respond. 

 

He moved towards Percival and licked the tip of his cock. 

 

“it was amazing. You tasted… your come taste great and your piss, so good sir.” 

 

Percival leaned down onto his knees. 

 

“You earned that. I'm so proud of you and all that you've accomplished. Now, get that pretty ass in the bedroom. I'm gonna fuck you and then fill me up with drinks so I can do this all over again.” 


End file.
